1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for filing image data electronically on a recording medium such as an optical disk, which can record an image signal reproduced from a photographed image on a film in company with a photographic information recorded thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera systems are conventionally known wherein photographic information and film developing information and the like are recorded on a magnetic track provided on a film together with a photographed image, and also reproducing apparatus wherein a visual image is reproduced on a video display such as a monitor TV by use of the above information. Such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,096. An image reproducing system is also known wherein photographed image on a film is converted into an image signal and the signal is recorded on an optical disk. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,859.
There has been known an apparatus in which a photographed image on a film is printed in layout form on a photographic paper in accordance with photographic information, enabling an album to be produced. Such apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No.3-274047.
Furthermore, a digital still video camera is known in which photographic information can be recorded together with a video image on an optical disk. Such a camera is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No.4-70724. And, an image processing and filing apparatus is known in which image data is changed to a visual image by data processing, and the image data is stored on a recording medium. Such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,099.
In in U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,096, there is no disclosure that a photographed image and photographic information on a film can be recorded on an independent recording medium. And, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,859, no system is disclosed wherein a photographic information can be recorded on an optical disk, editing and searching may be impossible. In the album print apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No.3-274047, the photographed image cannot be recorded on a recording medium.
Furthermore, in a camera disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No.4-70724, recording information on the optical disk is not a photographed image on a film, but an image picked up by the camera. In an apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,099, data to be filed on the recording medium is not information recorded on a film.
In the case where many photographed images on a film and photographic information are to be recorded on an independent recording medium, it may be possible to edit and record them on an optical disk and the like. However, editing input means such as a keyboard may be used by an operator for inputting an item (key word) of searching. In this case, the edit operation becomes troublesome.
Additionally, in a conventional apparatus that enables an electronic album to be edited as above mentioned, images to be set in the album are restricted only to photographed images recorded on the film, and image data recorded previously is not used for producing the album. Accordingly, it is not possible to give the album variety.